Existing navigational support solutions monitor a user's position on a map, and may allow the user to select a point of origin and a destination to obtain a recommend a route. These solutions may monitor the user along the recommended route and suggest a new one if the user deviates from recommended route. These solutions do not recognize patterns in the user's travel, are not proactive, and depend on there being a recommended path. They also offer only limited assistance in taking corrective action and lessening the likelihood of being lost in the future.